random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Selena Go-BOT
Part 1 (in Master ventus's room, everyone is sleeping until they here loud thumping sounds from the other side of their room) Silver: (covering ears with a pillow, and throws it at a wall) IT'S NO USE!! Master ventus: What are you talking about? Silver: Something has been driving me crazy! Master ventus: (gets out of bed, and walks into training room, walks out with a machine gun) Come on let's go. (they walk to the farther side of the room, and find Justin Bieber) Master ventus: What the h- Sonic: What are you doing in our room? Justin Bieberber: (wearing a bath robe) I was on my way to the Seaweed Wrap Room in you're spa. Master ventus: If you got naked in our room you're so DEAD. Justin Bieber: Nope. Selena wouldn't let me in the Autotunerz H.Q because it's a party. I'm thinking about becoming a famous stunt man. Master ventus: Then try our new canon. (throws Bieber inside canon, and blasts him off into space) Justin Bieber: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (face puffs up) I think I need to put my space suit on. Master ventus: (brings out Mr. Clean Magic Eraser) We better clean up the big mess Bieber left. Sonic: Dude, the room is spot-less. Master ventus: Part of him was inside this room, we must clean it all. Justin Bieber: (still falling to his doom in space) AAAAAAAAHHH!! (lands in Autotunerz H.Q) Jake T Austin: Oh hey Justin. Lord Gomez just gave us all a raise for our good effort. I'm gonna go spend it on something dumb and stupid. (walks away) Justin Bieber: Do I get a raise too? All the Autotunerz: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (two hours later) All the Autotunerz: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Demi Lavato: Wait, You were serious? Justin Bieber: Yes. All the Autotunerz: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Justin Bieber: STOP IT! Why are you guys laughing? Bella Throne: We all got a raise for our good effort, what have you done. Zendaya: You've done nothing but beg Lord Gomez to get back together and be leader again. Bella Throne: You haven't even done any field work. AT ALL. Selena Gomez: She's right you know, Bieber. You haven't done any work, it's come to my attention on why you still work for the Autotunerz. What were you doing this morning? Justin Bieber: (in scared voice) Nothing... Selena Gomez: Socializing with Master ventus and his friends? Justin Bieber: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Selena Gomez: Because you just told me. Anyway, Justin Bieber...YOU'RE FIRED!!! Justin Bieber: Demi Lavato: Oh wow.... Justin Bieber: You guys smell any onions? Demi Lavato: There are no onions... Selena Gomez: Get out of my H.Q...NOW!! Justin Bieber: (sadly walks away, and turns back to look at Selena Gomez) Selena Gomez: (gets in position to kick) Justin Beiber: AAAAAAHH I'M LEAVING! I'M LEAVING! (runs out of H.Q) (meanwhile in the Bunker 2.0) Bob: (looking through giant telescope) OH MY GOD! ACF: What? Bob: Bieber quit the Autotunerz! Yakko: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS UNBE- (instantly cuts to the Bunker 2.0, one day later) Yakko: (wakes up next to a bowl of ice cream) -lieveable! Bob: (wakes up with a lamp on his head) World's fastest party! Wakko: Let's throw another- (instantly cuts to the next day) Wakko: -Party. (lying on the ground, covered in lip stick) Bob: Second world's fastest party! (in some space station, with Bieber) Justin Bieber: I can't believe Selena fired me. After all I've done. Guard Droid: Such as.... Justin Bieber: I guess that means I'll need to start my own Autotunerz. Guard Droid: But nobody likes you, even me. As a matter of fact, Lord Gomez is hosting a party and I should be there. (leaves in space pod) Justin Bieber: Guess I'll have to call the two ladies who wouldn't hate me no matter what I do. Narrator: Two hours later. Justin Bieber: TA-DA! It's done, I present to you. Selena Go-BOT. I hired a bunch of nerds to make it. (one minute silence) Miley Cyrus: I LIKE IT YA'LL. Selena Go-BOT: Hello Master. Justin Bieber: SHE CALLED ME MASTER. (laughs evily, swallows a bug, chokes to death and passes out) Miley Cyrus: (shoves her foot in Bieber's mouth) Justin Bieber: AAAAAH! I'm awake! Now time to get some revenge! Part 2 (meanwhile in The Bunker 2.0) Bob: (on laptop) If I was that wrecking ball, I would take a shower after that music video. Wakko: Does Billy Ray Cyrus aware of th- Master ventus: Oh my god... Wakko: What? Master ventus: Bieber just uploaded a new video on "Space Youtube". Bob: I wanna see. Master ventus: I'm emailing you the link. Did you get the email? Bob: Yep. (watches this video) (one minute silence) Bob: ALRIGHT WHAT JUST EXACTLY WHAT THE- Yakko: (uses electric pencil sharpener, to block what Bob says) Bob: -DID I JUST WATCH? Wakko: So Bieber and Gomez got back together, huh? Bob: Wait a second. That was Bieber? I thought it was Selena and Miley dancing, Bieber and Miley look the same. Both blonde girls, both are bad singers and are both just plain icky. Wakko: I say we prank call them. (Master ventus, Bob, Wakko and Yakko all bring out their cellphone and dial the number to the Autotunerz) Jake T Austin: (picks up phone) Hello? Wakko: (changes voice) Can I talk to Selena Gomez. Jake T Austin: Who wants to know? Wakko: Uhhhhhhhhhh...... Bob: (on phone) We are sales men. We want to sell you some makeup. Jake T Austin: Okay just one minute. (puts phone down) LORD GOMEZ THERE ARE SOME SALES MEN ON THE PHONE WHO WANT TO SELL MAKEUP! Selena Gomez: (walks over and picks up phone) Hello? Master ventus: We want to sell you some makeup. Forget this junk- YOU HAVE THE WORST GIRLFRIEND IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! Selena Gomez: Excuse me? Bob: You got back together with Bieber, we know it. Selena Gomez: What? I did no such thing! Bob: (text messages Selena gomez, the previous video with them dancing) Selena Gomez: (watches video on youtube) ......... (one minute silence) Selena Gomez: AAAAAAAAAHHH!! Master ventus: What? Selena Gomez: I don't remember this! And Justin really needs to work out more. Master ventus: And get some dancing lessons. Wakko: And a belt. Bieber needs to pull those pants up. Bob: And she needs to uh...umm..uh...JUST DIE PERIOD!! Selena Gomez: But seriously I don't remember that video. Justin Bieber: (walks into The Bunker 2.0) That's because- Master ventus: (throws cinder-block at Bieber) Justin Bieber: Owww! That does it Selena kill them. Selena Go-BOT: Yes Master.. (shoots huge mouth beam towards MV, Bob, Wakko and Yakko. As they quickly jump out of the way) Master ventus: WHAT THE HECK MAN? Justin Bieber: This is my new robot girlfriend, Selena Go-BOT. I hired a bunch of nerds to create her after I was fired, she's got all kinds of weapons and gizmos to kill you all. Like a mouth laser. Selena Go-BOT: (shoots mouth laser at them) Master ventus: (uses Keyblade to block it) Guys let's get out of here! Bob: Let's head to my room! (the four run into Bob's room) Pinkie Pie: OH HEY GUYS!! Bob: SSSSSHHH! Yakko: Bieber's robot girlfriend is going to kill us all. Wakko: We need to gather some weapons! ACF: We have some explosives. Bob: Good. Master ventus: Come on guys, let's get down there and take care of some business. (the four once again walk downstairs) Justin Bieber: I LOVE WINNING! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (swallows a bug) Bob: (shoves a bomb down Bieber's pants) Justin Bieber: (blows up) AAAAAAAHH! Wakko: (stuffs Justin Bieber inside a canon, and launches him into space) Justin Bieber: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (face puffs up) I think I need to put my space suit on. (blast off somewhere else) Wakko: One fool down, another to go. Selena Go-BOT: Sir Bieber, has told me all about you and you're little Bunker. In only three hours of my life, I have studied all of you're strengths and weaknesses. Master ventus: I'm still gonna kill you. (charges up to Selena Go-BOT) Selena Go-BOT: (charges up to Master ventus, and throws him at a wall) Master ventus: (gets slamed against the wall, and flips up from the ground) Bob: Let me take care of this! (brings out machine gun, and starts shooting her) Selena Go-BOT: (dodges every bullet) WEAKLINGS... Master ventus: Weaklings? (charges up to S-G-BOT) Selena Go-BOT: Hehehehe....don't make me laugh. (gets ready to use head vision on Master ventus) Master ventus: (jumps out of the way before she uses head vision, then back-flips onto the ceiling fan) Selena Go-BOT: (charges up head vision to shoot Master ventus, but the fast ceiling fan confuses her) HEY STAND STILL! Master ventus: (still riding on top of ceiling fan) Okay, if you say so. (jumps off fan, and lands on Go-BOT's head) Background Information *This episode is the debut of Selena Go-Bot, it also marks the first episode where Bieber is fired from the Autotunerz and makes his own organization which fails horribly. Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes